Kita
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Aku, kamu, bukit, musim semi juga seiring obrolan kecil di antara kita. Kita...satu kata yang menggambarkan segalanya. Kita...satu kata yang menggabungkan kau dan aku yang menunggu dalam cinta. Ya, ini hanya tentang kita setelah lima tahun aku menunggu kau kembali. Terima kasih...karena kau membuat penantianku tak berakhir sia-sia./KyuMin FF/Sekuel of Welcome fanfic!/Wanna RnR?


Kita, satu kata yang menggambarkan segalanya.

Kita, satu kata yang menggabungkan semua hal tentang bagaimana kau dan aku saling menunggu dalam cinta.

Kita, ya…hanya ada kau dan aku…selamanya…

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Kita**

_**I own nothing except the story**_

**KyuMin**_** belong to each other**_

_**Sequel of 'Welcome' fanfiction**_

_**DLDR, okay?**_

_**enJOY~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Dedaunan musim semi berhembus ketika angin menyentuhnya. Melambai lembut menampilkan keindahan dengan caranya. Mata _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu tak berkedip sedikitpun. Bagaimanapun ia berusaha untuk berpaling, pandangannya akan kembali ke satu arah yang tak bisa ia abaikan.

Seseorang yang lima tahun ini ditunggunya.

Kini sudah ada di depannya.

Bukan salahnya ketika ia merasa harus menepati janjinya untuk menunggu orang itu. Bukan salahnya yang melewatkan lima musim semi tanpa romansa apapun dengan orang lain yang bisa disebut sebagai kekasih.

Karena hatinya terikat oleh seseorang.

Itu saja.

Karena itulah ia yakin, ia tidak menyesal. Walau seberapa banyakpun ia mengeluh dalam lelahnya menanti, namun pada akhirnya ia berdiri di sini. Di hadapan orang itu, kan?

"Hei, tuan kelinci?"

Mata _foxy_ coklatnya mengerjap ketika _namja_ itu memanggilnya. Walau sempat tersenyum tadi untuk menyambutnya kembali, Sungmin merasa canggung karena sudah lima tahun mereka tidak bertemu.

Diam. Tentu saja. Sungmin hanya bisa melakukan itu. Hingga _namja_ itu kembali mengajaknya berbicara, membuat wajah Sungmin memerah.

"Hei, apa sebegitu rindunya padaku sampai sebisu itu, huh?"

"G-geer!" balas Sungmin bersusah payah mengucapkannya. _Namja_ yang berada beberapa meter di depannya terkekeh. Kemudian menghampiri Sungmin, selanjutnya merendahkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas rumput hijau di bukit itu.

'Sret'

'Bruk'

Seketika ia jatuh terduduk ketika tarikan di tangannya begitu terasa. _Namja_ bernama Sungmin itu masih tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Tuhan, kenapa jadi secanggung ini?

"Hei…?" panggil _namja_ yang tadi menarik Sungmin.

Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya. Apa _namja_ ini melupakan namanya? Mengabaikan itu, Sungmin menatap tidak mengerti sosok yang pernah ditunggunya ini.

"Terima kasih…"

'Deg deg deg'

Sungmin bisa merasakan aliran darahnya kacau. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Dan ia yakin wajahnya makin memerah sekarang.

Ia menelengkan kepalanya menatap sosok itu. Sosok yang ia panggil Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Kyuhyun di depannya hanya tersenyum sambil menyangga tubuhnya dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi tubuhnya, lalu mendongak, menatap langit yang cerah hari itu.

"…terima kasih sudah mengucapkannya dan menyambutku," katanya lagi dengan lembut. Membuat seluruh tubuh Sungmin mengejang, merasakan begitu banyak kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya.

Lidahnya kelu. Namun hatinya menghangat. Pandangannya agak mengabur karena dengan perlahan air mata mulai menggenang. Ia menunduk, mencengkeram ujung kaosnya erat.

"Sungmin…?"

'Deg'

"…sama-sama…" balas Sungmin lirih, lalu memalingkan mukanya. Menghindar untuk menatap _namja_ tampan di depannya. Jantungnya kali ini…benar-benar berdebar dengan sangat kencang sampai Sungmin tidak bisa menenangkannya.

Dan hening. Suasana mendadak diam. Tidak ada yang berbicara di antara keduanya. Sungmin sendiri tidak peduli. Ia juga tidak menyadari jikalau lelaki itu tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut sekarang.

Sampai akhirnya _namja_ itu berbicara lagi membuat Sungmin tersentak pelan…semakin bergetar.

"Kau tahu…begitu banyak yang membuatku tergoda di sana. Tapi entah kenapa aku justru mengabaikan itu semua."

"…"

Sungmin tidak membalasnya. Ia hanya berusaha mendengarkan. Tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun yang baru saja _namja_ itu ucapkan.

"Mereka bilang mereka mencintaiku. Menawariku untuk tetap tinggal dengan begitu mereka akan memberiku ucapan selamat datang. Lucu sekali."

'Cukup…aku tidak mau dengar.'

"Hei, tuan kelinci…kau mendengarku?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tak mendapatkan respon dari Sungmin. _Namja_ tampan itu melirik ke arah Sungmin dengan lembut. Lucu sekali rasanya.

"…ya."

"Sungguh?"

"Hm."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sebentar, berhasil membuat Sungmin yang sedikit melirik ke arahnya merona merah sebelum akhirnya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ketika suara _namja_ itu terdengar lagi.

"Tapi aku menolak mereka. Aku bilang…sudah ada orang yang akan mengucapkan kata itu untukku ketika aku pulang nanti."

'Deg'

"Apa menurutmu…aku jahat mengatakan itu?"

'Tidak.'

"…Ya," jawab Sungmin yang berbeda dengan suara hatinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa disadari oleh Sungmin. _Namja_ tampan itu memandang lurus ke arah seseorang yang dengan seenaknya ia suruh untuk menunggunya.

"Jadi…apa menurutmu aku harus minta maaf dan mengatakan kalau aku tertarik dengan tawaran mereka?" ujar Kyuhyun lagi membuat Sungmin membatu. Ketika akhirnya ia memutuskan melihat ke arah sosok itu, ia malah terjerembab masuk ke dalam tatapan lembut milik Kyuhyun, dan oh! Jangan lupakan mengenai seringaian di bibirnya.

"Sungmin…?"

"Kau yang memiliki jawaban itu, Kyu," Sungmin menyerah, dan membalasnya dengan sangat malas. Yang lagi-lagi ia harus mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut lalu menyentuhkan tangannya ke atas surai kecoklatan Sungmin membuat _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu berjengit kaget, namun berusaha menahannya. Juga bagaimana Sungmin berusaha untuk mengubur diri ketika mendengar _namja_ itu menyindirnya, mungkin.

"Apa dosen-dosen universitas di sini mengajarimu untuk tidak menatap lawan bicaramu ketika sedang berbicara?"

"…tidak."

"Lalu?"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap mata itu. Lagi-lagi ia merasa jatuh. Dan Sungmin merasa sangat bodoh sekarang. Tidak bisakah perasaan ini terhapus saja?, batin Sungmin.

"…maaf."

Sungmin bisa melihat senyum lembut itu. Sungguh menyejukkan. Bahkan, seringaian menyebalkan itu sudah sangat jarang dilihatnya. Yah, walau baru hari ini mereka bertemu setelah lima tahun.

"Kau tidak berubah, tuan kelinci. Kau tetap terlihat sangat manis."

'Blush'

Oke. Salahkan Kyuhyun yang memujinya dan membuatnya kembali memerah.

"Kau juga tidak berubah. Tetap menyebalkan," kata Sungmin berusaha untuk bicara. Ia juga memberanikan diri menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi kau harus tahu, aku merasa sangat beruntung, baik dulu hingga sekarang."

"Huh? Beruntung karena banyak yang tergila-gila padamu di tempat yang entah ada di mana itu?"

"Bukan," balas Kyuhyun terdengar tegas. Kemudian ia kembali menyelami iris _foxy_ yang selama ini selalu berhasil membuatnya tenggelam dalam angan keegoisan yang perlahan ia miliki.

Pikiran konyolnya yang membuat _namja_ manis di depannya ini seolah tak boleh dimiliki oleh siapapun. Bagaimana ia yang saat itu akan pergi melanjutkan pendidikan ke luar negeri dengan seenaknya mengirim pesan kepada Sungmin dengan isi yang terkesan memaksa seseorang. Hah, memikirkannya saja membuat dirinya sendiri menghela napas.

Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Lalu?" suara itu kembali menyadarkan Kyuhyun ke dunianya.

Ia terkekeh kemudian menjawil pelan hidung Sungmin. "Hanya merasa beruntung."

"Bohong. Kau…tidak pandai berbohong, Kyuhyun."

Lepas. Rasanya Sungmin sudah bisa bersikap biasa. Wajar kan jika kita merasa kaku bertemu kembali seseorang yang sudah lima tahun tidak kita temui?

Lagi, Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan menyentil pelan dahi Sungmin. "Kau…memang tidak bisa dibohongi."

"Memang. Aku bukan orang bodoh yang bisa kau bohongi—terus…" suara Sungmin memelan. Matanya mengilat lemah ketika mendapati tatapan teduh itu lagi.

Ia bukannya merasa dibodohi. Hanya saja…

"Maaf…" ujar Kyuhyun kemudian. "…aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menungguku kembali," lanjutnya seraya menyingkirkan poni _namja_ manis itu.

Perlahan tangannya turun, satu tangan lainnya naik dan menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin, mengelusnya lembut. Menyalurkan entah rasa apa yang selama ini menghinggapinya. Ini…benar-benar kelihatan bodoh.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa aku melakukannya. Untuk keegoisanku…sikap bodohku…dan…perasaan konyol ini…aku minta maaf," Kyuhyun berucap dengan begitu lembut, berhasil membuat Sungmin menutup matanya. Menikmati usapan halus itu.

Dan seluruh saraf tubuh Sungmin menegang ketika mendapati ada benda basah di atas bibirnya. Matanya terbuka sempurna, membulat tak percaya. Sampai ketika Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya, muka Sungmin hanya bisa merona merah.

Hingga…_namja_ itu kembali membuat Sungmin serasa melayang terbang ke khayangan. Serasa ada di surga.

"…aku mencintaimu…"

Dan semuanya terasa begitu jelas sekarang. Penantiannya. Kesabarnnya. Perasaannya. Semua Tuhan balas dengan begitu indah, juga berakhir bahagia.

Ia berterimakasih akan hal itu.

Yang mau tak mau, mampu membuat Sungmin tersenyum, sangat manis sehingga membuat Kyuhyun refleks menarik tengkuk _namja_ itu, kembali menyalurkan perasaan mereka. Melalui sebuah ciuman.

Beriringan dengan angin yang berhembus…Sungmin mendapatkan jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya. Juga dengan senyuman yang mampu ia berikan dalam kecupan manis itu, mungkin untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin mengaku pada dunia.

Jikalau dia…

"…aku juga mencintaimu…Kyuhyun…"

…juga sangat mencintai Kyuhyunnya…orang yang selama lima tahun ini ia ditunggu olehnya…

* * *

.

.

.

_Namun ketika akhirnya cinta itu meminta untuk ditunjukkan._

_Dengan sedikti kata cinta semuanya terasa menggelikan hati._

_Bukan bagaimana kita merasa sendiri atas penantian yang kita lakukan._

_Tetapi bagaimana kita bisa melewatinya._

_Percaya jikalau apa yang kita lakukan pasti memiliki sebuah akhir yang bahagia._

_Juga mengenai kita…_

…_ya, kau dan aku…hanya kau dan aku yang akhirnya menjadi kita…_

…_terima kasih karena sudah kembali dan mengakhiri segala raguku dengan bahagia…_

…_aku mencintaimu, Kyu…selamanya…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**T**_

_**H**_

_**E**_

_**E**_

_**N**_

_**D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Terima kasih untuk**_**; Guest, pumpMin, Elf hana sujuCouple, babyhee, Park Heeni, zeroduck, abilhikmah, sitara1083, imAlfera, Ayachi Casey, princess kyumin, 824 137, nova137, wyda joyer, Guest, Miiru as Mirukia, Lee'90, sissy, ammyikmubmik, 5351 **_**yang sudah**_** review **_**di**_** fic Welcome :)**_** Ini saya bawa sekuelnya wakakak **

* * *

_**Note : Yo! I'm back! Hahaha**_**. Saya bawa sekuel**_** fic Welcome. **_**Gatau kenapa saya ingin membuatnya. Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian? Ini maksa banget ya ceritanya? Gatau deh apa yang saya buat.**

**Tapi jika membacanya, mohon kritik dan sarannya, ya**_**?**_

**Terima kasih:)**

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
